


Intoxicating

by queenvidal



Series: The Wolf And The Dragon [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Pre-Relationship, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvidal/pseuds/queenvidal
Summary: When a wolf falls for a dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

There she is again. The woman with the piercing turquoise eyes. Farkas can't keep his eyes from her, no matter how hard he tries to.

 

Her beautiful smile when she greets the little Lucia, giving her the loaf she just bought, her swaying hips when she takes the steps to Dragonsreach, her bright hair, like sunbeams of the midday sun.

 

"Ah, now I see." Farkas was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear his brother approaching him. Vilkas is watching his brother for some time now, finally finding the reason why Farkas is so distracted. Farkas doesn't reply, there is no need to do so.

 

He grabs his sword and follows his twin back to the training ground. “How many days have you been watching her?” his brother asks as they take positions.

 

“I don't know what you mean.”

 

Vilkas just shakes his head. "Forget her."

 

Farkas just rolls his eyes. His not stupid, of course he knows the curse running trough his vains makes it impossible for him, for them to be with someone else, with prey. 

 

But she doesn't feel like prey to him, he can't describe it but she's no prey.

 

His chain of thought breaks when he takes a hard blow to his left shoulder. 

 

"Goddammit, brother! Concentrate!" 

 

\--

 

It's been days since the woman was seen in Whiterun, at least since Farkas saw her. Not that he searched the markets for her sometimes.

 

With his arms crossed and a sigh on his lips his eyes again wander over the place down the stairs of Jorrvaskr.

 

He feels a pat on his shoulder. “Okay, ice brain. Enough of that, I'm going hunting and you'll come with me.” Even Aela was able to see he was off, distracted.

 

Farkas just nods. Some hunting may ease this strange tight feeling in his chest. He follows his shield-sister through the streets of the city and out of the gates.

 

The sun is already setting when they return back, they take their time to cross the fields with their prey on their backs.

 

“We all worry about you, believe it or not.”

 

Farkas frowns, since when does Aela care for him? “Hm?” is all the Nord replies.

 

“You're off, more quiet than usual and you don't pay attention to your soundings most of the time. Is everything alright?”

 

“Yes. But… thanks for asking.”

 

The huntress smilies lightly at him before she turns her head again. “Watch!” she screams as she sees a giant running for them.

 

Both drop the dead animals immediately and draw their weapons.

 

The giant swings his cudgel at them, missing them just slightly. Aela pierces his head with arrows while Farkas cuts through the thick skin of his legs.

 

After several minutes that felt like an eternity the damn monster is still alive and attacking them, both companions were already tired from hunting, it's just a matter of time for them to do mistakes.

 

Aela is already panting violently when the giant charges for her again. He already got her good, she must have broken a few rips, breathing hurts badly. He's ready to make his final blow when a white arrow cuts him through his eye.

 

The monster stumbles back a few steps before it drops its weapon and fall dead to the ground.

 

“What the?” Aela und Farkas turn to the direction the arrow came from. There she is, the woman with the piecing turquoise eyes, of course Farkas isn't able to see them from the distance but he recognizes her sunbeam-hair.

 

Smiling she salutes casually before she disappears behind the small line of trees again.

 

“I owe you, Zia!” the huntress screams at the woman before she's out of sight again.

 

Frowning Farkas turns to his friend. “You know her?”

 

Aela puts down her bow to take a look at her wounds. “Yeah, met her some time ago. Ruined my breakfast when she shot the dear I was after for two whole days.”

 

Slowly she takes off her fur jacket to get access to the wound. "She hunts near Riverwood."

 

“Her name is Zia?” The huntress just nods lightly, hissing at the pain it causes.

 

Zia. It fits her so well. Farkas looks back at the spot the woman stood at before she left. Zia…

 

“Ice brain, some help please?”

 

“Oh, sure. Sorry!”


	2. Chapter 2

 

It's past midnight when Zia retires in her small camp next to the river. She lights up the fire again by casting a spell, she doesn't like to use magic, the way she feels her magicka flows through her and fades once a spell is casted feels like losing blood through a wound, hard to describe but definitely unpleasant.

 

But it's the fastest way to get herself warm so she just swallows the uneasy feeling it causes. With a sigh she sits down on her bedroll and watches the small flame while its heat warms her face.

 

Slowly she strips her weapons, placing them beside her roll except for the dagger in her boot, you never know.

 

She camps near Riverwood, if something happens she'd in the safety of its guards in no time but better safe than sorry.

 

When her stomach begins to growl she takes off her fur coat and puts her last piece of boar meat on a stick to hold it over the fire. It will take a while so she sticks the spit in the ground to get herself ready for her bed.

 

She pulls out a bottle filled with a mixture of water and expensive oils out of her backpack. The smell of lavender and snowberry fills the air around her.

 

She may be poor but that doesn't mean she has to look und smell like it. The nobel couple had plenty of supplies when they crossed Riverwood, they certainly won't miss one single bottle. And considering their extremely rude behavior towards everyone in the village they got lucky Zia only took something from their cosmetics.

 

With a cloth that's wetted with the mixture the thief starts to remove her war paint. She's half way done when she feels being watched.

 

Neither does she hear or see anyone but the uneasy feeling remains. But after she scans her surroundings she continues with the task on hand.

 

It may be her paranoia but she could swear someone is watching her from her left side. She considers shooting an arrow in warning but she's already running low on supplies with only four more arrows left.

 

No, she can't afford to waste even one of them, should she get back to Riverwood? But it's already too late, battle cries echo through the woods.

 

Zia only manages to grab her sword before two men come charging for her. She tries to dodge their blows but the darkness of the night makes it hard for her to even see where they stand.

 

When she finally manages to stab one she hears more men approaching her. There's no way she could kill them all, so running is her only option. 

 

Fortunately she knows the forest as good as the back of her hand, she doesn't need to see much to know where she has to run to get to Riverwood.

 

But the bandits are not stupid either, they cut her off. So much for simply run for Riverwood if necessary.

 

She curses under her breath when she feels a arrow flying over her head. Panting heavily she tries to hide behind a tree, hoping for them just to run past her.

 

Two actually do but the third one hears her unsteady breath and swings his axt at her. But before the axe hits her the bandit gets jumped on.

 

Zia can barely make out what's tearing him apart  but she doesn't intend to stay and find out. She quickly gets up to her feet again and starts running.

 

It's way too dark to make out where she's running to and she lost orientation. Unfortunately the bandits didn't, she still can hear them coming after her.

 

She risks to look over her shoulder, four men with torches, but there's something behind them, she can see a pair of red eyes reflecting the light of the fire.

 

What ever attacked the bandit with the axe is also after them but instead of fighting or even  acknowledging the threat in the dark they try to kill her.

 

Another arrow flies above her head,  almost hitting its target. Screams follow, echoing through the night. In her haste Zia stumbles over tangled roots, falling to her knees with a shriek.

 

Hissing in pain she tries to crawl forward but stops when someone hits the tree in front of her, she can hear the spine of the man crack by the impact.

 

The man dropped his torche and also a bow, Zia tries to reach it. When she has it in her hands she grabs an arrow from him and aims for the men behind her.

 

But there's no one. It's deadly quiet except for the crackling fire of the abandoned torches on the ground around the area.

 

She feels her heart hammering in her chest, the beast is still out there somewhere. The sound of breaking branches make her turn to her left. The pair of red eyes slowly comes in sight, Zia holds her breath.

 

It's careful to stay in the shadows but after it looks around for other bandits it comes closer.

 

What in the name of the nine is that? As the creature comes close Zia can make out its face, it has the snout of a wolf but it's way too big to be one. A bear maybe?

 

It's coming closer and closer, carefully, like it prepares his next attack.

 

Whatever it is, Zia doesn't want to be its next victim. She inhales sharply as she lets the arrow fly.

 

The creature whimpers like a dog when the arrow hits its shoulder. Howling it runs away, leaving Zia in the light of the torches.

 

She considers running after it, it could come back since the shoot definitely did not inflict a deadly wound.

 

But how is she supposed to to fight monster of that size? No, she'll try to find her camp and go to Riverwood. Whatever it is, it fled.

 

\--

 

After Zia arrived Riverwood she fall asleep almost immediately inside its walls. Only for a few hours, since dawn was already at the horizon but she still was able to catch some rest.

 

When the sun is up she makes her way back to her abandoned camp. Her heart starts hammering as she gatheres all her things and searches the bodies of the bandits for coin.

 

There is not much coin to be found, not to mention the gore. The bodies can be hardly identified as humans.

 

But Zia swallows the uneasiness as she passes them, making her way to Whiterun.

 

When she crosses the fields she founds several blood spots. Could be from the creature. She follows the trail of blood, it leads her to an old defense tower of the city.

 

But the trail ends in there. Zia wonders where the creature could have went, it certainly didn't take shelter in here, there would be more blood in here if it did.

 

She is surprised the monster bleeded at all, maybe her shot caused more damage than she thought.

 

Well, standing around here won't fill her belly. With a sigh she turns around and makes her way to the gates. First things first.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been three days since Farkas returned to Jorrvaskr with an arrow in his shoulder.

 

Aela and Skjor came for him and patched him up as soon as they heard him howling.

 

He told them he was hunting down a group of bandits but got injured in the process, which technically wasn't even a lie.

 

He watches his fellow companions on the training ground. The wound still stings with almost every movement, he's used to pain but the others insisted on him to take a break from training and from jobs.

 

Aela just returns from hers, her wounds from the fight with the giant healed fast thanks to tones of healing potions, which Farkas refuses to take. The huntress takes a seat next to her bored shield-brother. “How's the wound?”

 

“Annoying.” Farkas grumbles. Sitting around and doing nothing feels like torture.

 

Aela considers him as she watches his emotionless face. She doesn't know why but she feels like he's hiding something from her.

 

“Why were you in Riverwood?” She finally asks. “We never hunt that close to villages, not to mention other holds.”

 

Farkas frowns but doesn't answers.

 

“I asked you something.” Aelas voice gets more demanding.

 

“What do you want to hear?” He snaps. “They were there, I attacked, I got shot, I returned. Simple as that.”

 

Alea just shakes her head but stays silent. Farkas is not the type for emotional breakouts, what ever happened out there, it's troubling him.

 

With a sigh she stands up from her chair. “Fine, suit yourself. I'm not having your childish behavior.”

 

She rounds him to disappear behind the building, going for the markets.

 

“Aela, wait!” He yells after her but she doesn't turn around. Farkas rolls his eyes in annoyance. He didn't mean to be that harsh.

 

The Nord curses himself for being unable to communicate properly. Hissing at the sting of the wound as he stands up, he rounds the building as well to apologize.

 

But he comes to a hold just in front of the stairs that lead down to the Eldergleam Tree. Aela must have run into Zia, both women speak with each other.

 

He can't make out exactly what they are talking about but judging from their faces it's about the night he saved Zia from the bandits, at least that's his view on the nights event.

 

As the woman continue to speak Aelas eyebrows raise in what, surprise? She narrows her eyes on him and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

 

Yes, they are definitely talking about that night. He feels his chest tighten under Aelas hard gaze. She will definitely kick his ass when she's done with Zia.

 

Zias eyes follow Aelas stare, Farkas cheeks warm up as her beautiful eyes come to lay on him. He doesn't know what to do, greet her, smile at her, run?

 

Aela whispers something to Zia, making both women laugh. Farkas feels the heat reaching his ears, they are talking about him.

 

A lump grows in his throat when both women take the steps to Jorrvaskr, to him.

 

“Zia, that's Farkas.” Alea explains. “The strongest warrior of us besides Skjor.”

 

Zia smiles brightly at him. “Hello, I'm Zia.” She holds out her hand for a handshake but Farkas is like frozen. By the Gods, even her voice sounds beautiful.

 

The lump in his throat makes it almost impossible to speak. A gruffy “Farkas.” is all he can manage. He didn't even realize she hold her hand out until she let it fall to her side again.

 

“Don't take it personally, Zia.” Aela chuckles. “He's not good with words or manners.”

 

Usually Farkas eyes would throw daggers at his shield-sister but they are unable to leave Zias still smiling face.

 

The huntress lays her arm around Zias shoulder. “Come, I'll show you the rest.” Both women leave a still bewitched Farkas at the stairs.

 

He turns his head around to look at them. Zia even looks over her shoulder at him. She whispers something in Aelas ears and both woman start laughing again.

 

Farkas face burns, he's sure he's ears are on flames. When both woman are out of sight he slowly comes back to his sense.

 

Oh God, what did just happen? She must think of him as a jerk. He still hears her voice in his mind. Suddenly his chest feels tight again but different from before when Aelas eyes almost screamed at him.

 

It's… pleasant? Farkas can't name it but just like Aela said, he's not good with words.

 

\--

 

Mad would be an understatement, Aela was furious, same for everyone else in the inner circle of the companions.

 

They all got lucky Zia didn't find the secret entrance when she followed Farkas trail of blood.

 

But that was two weeks ago, the companions punished Farkas by sending him out to do the shitty jobs.

 

And when he returned they told him he'll accompany Zia to her quest for joining the companions

 

Farkas still can't believe they chose him to join Zia. He's still unable to speak properly to her.

 

Not that he didn't want to but his tongue seems to tie itself up as soon as she speaks to him. Fortunately it doesn't harm their fellowship? Camaradship? By the Gods, why does it have to be so hard?

 

“Oh no.” He hears her bewitching voice say. “Farkas, I'm stuck!”

 

The Norths mind comes back to the cave they are in. He follows her cursing until he stands in front of her. She somehow locked herself up. He can't help but crack a smile.

 

“Yeah very funny. Help me, please?”

 

“Okay, okay. Let's see what I can do here.”

 

“Farkas, watch out!” Zia screams when warriors come out of the shadows. She doesn't recognize their armor but Farkas certainly does.

 

He growls before he sinks down to his knees. With a scream that melts into loud howling he sets his wolf free.

 

With his razor-sharp claws he tears the enemies apart until no one is left standing. Quickly he hurries down the next corridor to open up the bars to Zia.

 

When he shifts back to his human form he returns to her only to be greeted with her aiming at him with her bow.

 

He puts his hands up in defense. “Let me explain.”

 

Her eyes narrow at him but she doesn't shoot.

 

“I'm a werewolf but I will not harm you.”

 

“The wound on your shoulder when I first met you wasn't inflicted by bandits, was it?”

 

He sighs before he replies. “No, by you.”

 

Slowly the bow lowers but her eyes doesn't leave his.

 

Without another word she pushes herself past him. Farkas tries to catch up on her. “Zia, wait. Don't you want to kno-”

 

“No!” She yells with her back turned to him. “I just want to find the relict and to get out of here.”

 

\--

 

The rest of their way through the tomb was uneventful, considering and besides the giant stone wall that lit up in Zias presence.

 

She didn't talk to him since his shape-shifting, as much as he'd appreciate silence while camping it makes him uncomfortable right now.

 

He watches Zia as she cooks something for them. Never had he guessed she could cook, now his stomach is rumbling in anticipation.

 

He offers her a “Thank you.” when she hands him his bowl but she doesn't even look at him.

 

With her own bowl in her hands she sits down on her bedroll and starts eating. Farkas chest tightens up again but this time it's far from pleasant.

 

“I'm sorry for yelling at you.” He jumps a little bit at the sound of her voice, he wasn't expecting her to talk him until… forever.

 

“I'm not used to see friends turn into monsters of the the storybooks.”

 

Did she just said friend? Heat is spreading across Farkas face. “It's alright.”

 

“Are you all…?”

 

“No, only the inner circle. The recruits don't know about it.”

 

“Your secret's safe with me.” She assures him with a small smile.

 

The heat reaches his ears again, he can't help but smile back. The feeling in his chest changes once more. It's pleasant again.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“You know, when this mess has healed, you should keep this haircut, it really suits you.” Aela tries to light up the mood. When she and Zia went hunting together, classic with their bows, a cave bear screwed things up completely. 

 

Not only did it scare off their prey, but it also attacked Zia before she had any time to react. Its claws teared her fur armor into pieces and slashed her head before Aela was able to distract the beast. 

 

In order to be able to treat the wound on Zias left side of the head, Aela had to cut her friends long hair off, leaving her with a messy sidecut. 

 

Zia hisses when Aela touches the laceration right above her left ear with a wetted cloth. “I bet it will make some awesome scars at least.” She jokes while she blinks tears away. 

 

“Definitely and when we shave your left side clean once this is healed, you'll look like a princess from the right side and like a warrior from left side.”

 

“Ow, going soft on me, my dear? You flatter me.”

 

Aelas cheeks turn slightly pink and she clears her throat before she continues to treat the wound. “Okay.” She whispers. “That should do for now, let's head back home, Skjor will probably want to stitch you up.”

 

\--

 

The moons are already rising when the two of them arrive in Jorrvaskr. All gasps at the sight of the two dishevelled and injured woman. Farkas feels his heart sinking nto his boots by the sight of Zias wound. 

 

“By the Gods, what happened to you?” Skjor is by their side in no time. Aela explains to the other companions what's happened while Skjor gathers his medical equipment to stitch Zia up, just like Aela’s predicted. 

 

When both women are treated, the companions retire to the quarters, all but Skjor and Zia. Farkas feels a jolt of jealousy hitting him when he sees how close Skjor is standing at the woman, how he smiles at her and how she returns it. 

 

Vilkas hits his brother on the shoulder to stop his train of thought. “Leave ‘em be.” He advises him in a compassionate tone of his voice. 

 

His brother just nods his head head and follows the rest down the stairs. 

 

\--

 

The uncomfortable, almost breathtaking feel of jealousy did not disappear, it only increased over the time. 

 

Skjor, Aela and Zia are almost inseparable since they made Zia a werewolf, at night they'd hunt together, at the day they'd do their jobs together. 

 

And Farkas is left to simply watch. Since his brother stopped shifting he stopped as well but right now he reconsiders his decision. 

 

It seems to be the only thing to come closer to his friends, to her. 

 

Today Zia is alone on the training ground, an odd but very welcome sight for Farkas. He grabs a sword and shield and approaches her. 

 

“Hey, bearfood, care for some sparring?”

 

“You'll never let me forget the incident, huh?”

 

Incident? Yeah, that's one way to put it, it's not like she got lucky she survived the attack at all, that the claws missed her eyes. 

 

“No.” He replies with a slight smile on his face. 

 

Zia just shakes her head as she takes position with sword and dagger in hand. She comes charging for him but he blocks her blows. 

 

“Where's your pack?” 

 

“In front of me.”

 

Goddammit, his cheeks warm up again. He chuckles before he continues. “Yeah, you know who I mean.”

 

“They are out, scouting out our next target.”

 

“Something special?” 

 

“So I guess-” The woman is cut off by Farkas shield, he hit harder than he anticipated. “Ow, hey! Sparring not hurting.”

 

“Sorry, I didn't mean-.” With lighting speed she kicks his shield out of his grip and throws him on the ground, straddling him she has her dagger on his throat before he even realizes what just had happened. 

 

“I won.” She smiles at him in victory. 

 

Farkas wants to argue about winning by cheating but he's unable to form a coherent sentence, yet to even speak one single word with the lump in his throat. 

 

“Ow, no need to blush, big guy.” Zia laughs when she stands up from him, reaching her hand out to help him up again. 

 

He takes it and raises to his feat. When he wants to let go of her hand she squeezes his. “I never play fair. Thanks for the sparring.” She smiles again before she finally lets go and disappears behind the doors of Jorrvaskr. 

 

Farkas can't help but smile while being lost in thoughts, he still feel her warmth on his hand that's still tingling from her touch. 

 

“I don't know if I should laugh or throw up.” Farkas just rolls his eyes when his brother approaches him. “This woman really hit you, huh?” 

 

“Yeah, she's fast.”

 

“I didn't mean that.” Vilkas grabs his sword on his way to Farkas. “You like her.”

 

“I guess.”

 

Vilkas sighs as he takes position next to his brother. “Would you like to talk about it?” 

 

Farkas also takes position with his shield back in his hand. “There is nothing to talk about.”

 

\--

 

Jealousy doesn't even begin to describe the feeling that gives Farkas a hard time to keep his wolf at bay. 

 

As much as he loves and respects his shield-brother, right now he just wants to stab Skjor with a dagger. 

 

Who the hell does he think he is, how close he is to Zia in order to shave her healing side of the head with care as if she's made of glass. Showering her with compliments about her skill with her bow, about her beauty. Making her smile and laugh with witty remarks regarding the fellow recruits. 

 

“As much as I liked your long hair, I have to admit you look very stunning with the side cut, especially with the new scar of yours.”

 

“Is that so?” 

 

“Hm-hm, but there's almost nothing that could ruin the loveliness of a beautiful woman like you.”

 

Sword. Farkas will run a sword through him. 

 

Zias cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink in return. 

 

“Oi, lovebirds! Some of us want to eat, quit your sweet-talking or I might throw up on the table.”

 

Farkas has to chuckle, it's hard to like Njada but right now he could kiss her for her comment. He guesses this sight drives her as crazy as him, it's not really a secret that Njada hates Zia and admires Skjor. 

 

At least they all can continue to eat in silence without getting disturbed by the two of them. 

 

\--

 

It's one of the restless nights again. Farkas never talks about it but the need for the hunt drives him crazy. 

 

To distract himself from the lust for blood he starts walking around Whiterun, aimlessly from farm to farm. 

 

He wonders what his friends are doing tonight, none of them told him or the others. Kodlak as well as Vikas are not fond of it. 

 

The pack already dared to attack and with that provoke the Silver Hands. Farkas brother and the harbinger are afraid of them to cause the enemy to make a radical move towards Jorrvaskr and the companions. 

 

But the three didn't seem to listen. They enjoy hunting and raiding way to much to let two displeased members of their guild stop them. 

 

Farkas stops in track immediately when he hears howling. His inner wolf tries to break free but the Nord manages to stay in charge. 

 

The howling starts again. That's not a normal wolf. After the third time he recognizes the tune, the voice. 

 

Running in the direction the howling comes from Farkas releases his wolf, shifting while running behind the treeline. 

 

It's Aelas howling, something happened. Her tune speaks of grief and sorrow. 

 

Where are Zia and Skjor, is Aela alone? The fear for his friends make him run even faster. 

 

The howling echoes between the mountains, guiding Farkas the way. He slows down when a second voice joins the howling. He feels his heart hammering in his chest. 

 

Zia. She's alive. Farkas doesn't know if he should feel relieved or terrified. He can only guess what's going on. 

 

He answers his shield-sisters with a howl by his own. If they are in trouble they'll know he'll come for them. 

 

Finally, he's getting closer. His paws storm through the mud and puddles of the swamp. When did he pass Whiterun and enter the hold Hjaalmarch? 

 

It doesn't matter, as long as he finds his pack. 

 

Aela is the first who comes in sight, actually she is running for him. Farkas quickly scans her for injuries but can't find any. 

 

The huntress guides him to where Zia is sitting on the muddy ground, whimpering. She's bend over something. 

 

Farkas approaches her slowly until he recognizes the form under her. Skjor. 

 

The smell of blood hits him, he doesn't have to come closer to see what has been done to his shield-brother. 

 

Zias back is full of blood, she must have carried him to this place. 

 

In meaning of a compassionate gesture he presses his forehead against hers. Zia visibility relaxes to Farkas touch and makes room for him to see Skjor properly. 

 

He has wounds all over his snot and chest. Without further ado Farkas pulls him over his back to carry him home. 

 

And so the jealousy turns into grief. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

After the trio went home with their shield-brother, they secretly burned him outside the walls of Whiterun with the rest of the inner circle.

 

Zia and Aela were not the same after that night, they rarely spoke to anybody. The huntress often left for several days and Zia moved out.

 

Unfortunately for Farkas she did not stay in Whiterun, she packed her few things and moved back to Riverwood.

 

Today the two of them want to go out, have a few drinks and maybe get into a bar fight, who knows.

 

But it's not a date. No matter how often Vilkas teases his twin about it. It is not a date, Farkas just have to tell himself that long enough to believe it himself.

 

He can't deny he's looking forward this evening for days now, with the anticipation growing with every passing hour.

 

At the stables he takes his horse and slowly makes his way to the village. He watches the sun slowly going down as he enters the hold of Falkreath.

 

He'll be a bit to early but that's a chance to calm his nerves. He's too nervous about the date - meeting - for his liking.

 

Zia didn't show up in Whiterun for almost one month now, Farkas wonders what she did in the meantime. She'll probably have many stories to tell.

 

The heart of the Nord speeds up at the sight of the gates of Riverwood. Only a few more meters. The gates open for him and his eyes find the Zias immediately.

 

She looks even more beautiful than he remembered. Her eyes light up at the sight of him, she leaves her spot at the Inn and approaches her friend.

 

Farkas feels his heart hammering against his ribcage, he silently prays for it not to burst out of his chest.

 

Smiling brightly he climbs down the horse. With the reins in his hands he meets Zia halfway.

 

“Hey, big guy.” She greets him as she hugs him tightly. Farkas wants to tell her how good she looks, how glad he is to see her again, that he found himself missing her, but all his icebrain is able to reply is a simple “Hey.”

 

“Just as grumpy as I remember.” She jokes as she hooks his arm with hers. Together they bring the horse to the horses of the guards and enter the Inn.

 

Farkas is surprised to find it crowded. Riverwood is far from being big, but he doesn't mind as long as their mead and ale are good.

 

Zia orders the first round of ale and takes the seat right at the bar, Farkas follows suit and sits down right next to her.

 

Both catch up with each other, Farkas tells Zia what she missed in Jorrvaskr, after the ale loosens the knot of his tongue. He even manages to finally tell her how beautiful she looks.

 

His reward of blushing cheeks and a light punch at his arm makes his heart skip a beat.

 

A pleasant silence follows, Zia's still a her first ale while Farkas finishes his second cup. “We'd like to have you back with us, you know.” He admits.

 

Zia snorts. “Yeah, I can imagine Njada misses me terribly. Who else could she mock all day long”

 

“I don't think she hates you that bad.”

 

“Two days after I returned from the bear attack, do you know what she said to me? ‘I've slain a bear this morning, and you, right, you prefer being the prey than the hunter.’ She was lucky I was still half asleep back then.”

 

“Yeah, well, maybe she does.” He chuckles. With the alcohol boosting his courage he looks at her. “Okay, maybe I'd like to have you back.”

 

The pink color returns to Zias face. She smiles shyly at him. “I missed you, too, Grumpy.”

 

“So, care to tell me what you've been doing all the time?”

 

For what feels like hours Zia tells him about her stay in Riften, that she met her uncle there. With bright eyes of excitement she tells him about caves and tombs she had discovered. He offers her to accompany her when she wants to explore them and she gladly agrees.

 

It's getting late but the Inn is still full of drinking and singing people, both companions lose all senses of time while they chat and drink.

 

After the second ale Zia orders mead, already feeling tipsy she leans at her friend, her head resting on his shoulder. Farkas can't help but smile the whole time.

 

The woman smiles back at him. “It suits you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Smiling. You're kind of grump all the time, it's nice to see you happy. Looks quite handsome.”

 

Farkas face would turn red if he wouldn't be tipsy as well. He wants to reply but gets cut off by a stranger who leans at Zias other side.

 

“Hello, beautiful. Interested in a warm bed and some entertainment?”

 

Farkas places his hand on Zias lower back and pulls her closer to him protectively.

 

“Thank you, I'm fine.” The woman replies rather amused about the situation.

 

“Oh, come on, pretty. Just one or two hours.” The obviously already drunk guy comes closer and tries to lay his arm around Zia.

 

“Any closer and you'll regret it, asshole.” Farkas grumbles.

 

“Oh, the Orc can speak? Surprising.” The man jokes. “Okay, listen, lass, how about 300 septimes?”

 

Enough is enough and Farkas is always in the mood for a bar fight. Nonchalant he grabs the drunks arm from Zias neck and presses it against his back, forcing the man to arch back from the bar.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he can see Zia smiling brightly. The drunk curses at him. “Let go of me!” With a kick in his ass the man stumbles to the other corner of the room.

 

Satisfied when the man hits the other wall head first, Farkas returns to his spot at Zias side. “Oh, that's all?” she complains with a chuckle. “I was hoping for a bleeding nose and a rain of teeths, he treated me like whore and insulted you after all.”

 

“If you put it that way.” Her friend says, chuckling as well when he stands up from his stool again.

 

But Zia grabs him quickly and pulls him closer to her again. “No, no. Stay!”

 

With almost no space between them anymore,  both stare into eachothers eyes for a moment. Farkas suddenly wonders if he'd taste the ale on her lips and finds himself eager to find out.

 

Slowly the Nord leans down to her.

 

“Hey, you there!” A hand grabs Farkas at his shoulder and pulls him away from Zia. “Who do you think you are?”

 

Both Nord groan in annoyance. “Looks like here comes the teeth-rain you desired.”

 

A small group of young men circles the two of them, friends of the previous asshole apparently  

 

 

It doesn't take long for the men to find themselves laying on the ground defeated and injured.

 

“Out! Now!” The Innkeeper Delphine throws her wet cloth after Zia and Farkas who run out of the Sleeping Giant in loud laughter.

 

When their laughter slowly dies, Zia takes his friends hands in hers, examining them. His knuckles are raw with a few drops of blood, probably from the idiots but she can't be sure.

 

“Ow, looks like my knight in shining armor needs to be treated.”

 

“Yeah, I'll take care of it when I'm home.”

 

“What? You don't want return to Whiterun now, do you?”

 

The Nord just shruggs, he doesn't want to but the Innkeeper certainly won't let him rent a room tonight, or any other for that matter.

 

Zia shakes her head. “Oh no, I won't let you leave in this condition, you're hurt and drunk, you'll stay with me tonight.”

 

“I remember your tent was hardly big enough for just you, no way we both would fit in.”

 

The woman in front of him frowns. “Just how long were you watching me that night?”

 

“Eh…” Too long obviously.

 

Zia chuckles. “It's okay, you saved me after all, my wolf.” She hooks her arm with his again and leads him down to road to the bridge.

 

“Thanks for your concern, Grumpy, but I'm not living in a tent anymore. I was allowed to take The Underbridge.”

 

Now that she mentions it  he recognizes a door in the wall. He could swear he's never seen it before.

 

With a key she opens the door. “Welcome to my castle.” She jokes as they enter her new home.

 

She throws her vest on the chair in front of a small stove and turns to the right corner of the room where she seems to store her medical and alchemical equipments.

 

It's a really small room, especially for a tall man like Farkas but he can't deny it has its own charm. Zia even decorated it with dried flowers that hang in every corner.

 

On the right side of the room stands a very small table with a stool, behind it are two shelves with her little storage.

 

To the left corner is her bed, a surprisingly small one, almost a bed made for a child but not quite. The Nord can't imagine Zia to really fit into it, yet to sleep on it comfortably. She's not a tall woman by any means but she's also not that short.

 

“Sit down there, I'll take care of your hands.” She points at the chair at the stove. With a sigh the man sits down.

 

Seemingly out of nowhere the fire of the oven rekindles. Farkas jumps in surprise. “What the?”

 

“Thought you'd appreciate it a bit warm in here.”

 

“How did you do that?”

 

“Ah… eh…?” She still didn't tell anyone she's capable of using magic and actually plans on keeping her secret. “What do you mean?”

 

“The fire.”

 

She smiles as she approaches him with her hands full of ointments and bandages. “Looks like I should treat your head as well, huh? The fire's burning all the time, Grumpy.”

 

It is? Maybe Farkas just didn't see it. “But wait… did you plan to bring me here all along?”

 

Her face turns all red. “Ah, I… eh. Sure. I know you good enough to know that you'd start a fight and get drunk and the last few minutes proved me right.”

 

She takes a stool from at the dining table and sits down in front of Farkas to treat his hands.

 

Carefully she cleans his knuckles with a wetted cloth. Farkas has to smile, it's sweet how small and delicate her hands look compared to his large and calloused ones.

 

“Okay, that will sting.”  Gently she applies a small amount of white ointment, Farkas doesn't feel anything but her soft touch.

 

He watches her hands work, how carefully and tender her fingers run over his raw skin. When his eyes wandered up to her eyes and got lost in the rich colors of green and blue, he can't recall.

 

“All done.” Her voice brings his mind back to the room.

 

“Thank you, Zia.”

 

“Anything for my wolf.” She chuckles as she stands up. Without hesitation she takes off her boots and leggings. Left in smalls and her sleeveless shirt she climbs under the cover of her bed.

 

Farkas just stares at her, not really comprehending what just happened. 

 

“Are you planning on sleeping in the chair, big guy?”

 

Farkas jumps up from the chair a bit too fast. He clears his throat, suddenly a bit self-conscious. “Do you, eh, want me to share the bed with you?”

 

“Eh…”

 

“No! I, no. I didn't mean, well, eh...” By the eight, how much alcohol is required to make is words follow up with his mind?

 

But Zia just snorts in amusement. “I wouldn't say no to cuddling.” She admits with a smile and by the gods, Farkas wouldn't say no as well.

 

Silent he kicks off his boots while he takes off his armor. The alcohol in his blood suddenly makes it hard for him to get through the fastenings.

 

“Lemme help.” Her hands are already working on it before his drunken mind can even realize she stood up.

 

Quickly her skilled fingers free him from his chest plate and gauntlets. Farkas takes off his trousers as well before he tries to lay down.

 

“Why don't you have bed of a proper size?”

 

With a sigh of annoyance and her eyes rolling she takes a pillow out of the chest in front of the bed at places it on there. “Here, so you giant feet can have it just as comfortable.”

 

It is better actually, but still not good, though. Zia quickly climbs back under the cover and tucks her wolf in as well.

 

He spreads out his arm and she snuggles closer, with a yawn she rests her head on his chest. By the Gods, she is so warm and her skin is so soft under his palm.

 

It's been quite some time since Farkas laid next to a woman in a bed and he can't stop his drunken mind from wandering.

 

He wonders how soft her skin must feel under the shirt. How her soft hands would feel all over his body. How her lips would taste, how her eyes would turn dark from lust, how she'd sound when-

 

With all his willpower he tries to think of something different than to actually share the bed with her. Right now he's not wearing any armour that could hide his excitement.

 

And with her small and warm frame pressed against him this way, it would be quite embarrassing to have his lust show through his smalls and poking her.

 

\--

 

Farkas wakes to the sound of the busy people outside. It takes him a few seconds the remember where he is and with whom he's spooning.

 

When did they change positions? He decides to not care about it when he pulls her closer to him, careful not to wake her.

 

The Nord can already tell he'll have an aching back and a stiff neck when he'll stand up but goddamn, nothing could ruin this moment right now.

 

“Good morning, my wolf.” Zias voice sounds hoarse and thick of sleep. Beautiful.

 

He nuzzles her neck as he wishes her a good morning as well. With a content sigh she leans into his touch, almost melting in his arms.

 

Farkas wishes this moment could go on forever but he knows this won't be the case, he has to return to Jorrvaskr soon, two jobs are waiting for him.

 

He already has his brother's voice in his mind, teasing him for spending the whole night with this beautiful woman in his arms.

 

But he doesn't care. All he wants to do is to enjoy every single minute they have left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Underbridge is an actual player home mod by the way. My favorite home tbh. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Farkas can't describe how glad he is that Zia decided to move back to Whiterun. She saved every single septime she earned in her time in Riften to buy the old Breezehome.

 

Within a few days and with the help of the Jarls men and the famous interior designer Elianora, the house was completely renovated and is now full of Zias stuff.

 

Farkas prefers not to ask about how a poor woman can gather so much stuff and gold in such a small amount of time but he guesses she followed her uncle to the thief guild.

 

And if he's honest it makes him worry. Thieves rarely land in prison, they often get shot at sight. But who is he to order Zia what to do and what not to do.

 

It's already midday when Farkas leaves Jorrvaskr to welcome his shield-sister back in Whiterun. The last few nights were spent by thinking about a gift for Zia.

 

Unfortunately Farkas couldn't came up with an actual idea, at least none were good enough, it should be something special, yet not too fancy.

 

With quick steps and his heart hammering in anticipation the Nord makes his way down the market in hope to find something for her.

 

But he comes to a hold when he sees Zia kneeling in front of the little Lucia. His shield-sister smiles brightly as she talks to the girl. The little Nord jumps at her and hugs her tightly.

 

Farkas wonders what this is about but doesn't want to interfere. He gets an idea, he turns on his heels and goes for the Bannered Mare, finally having a good idea.

 

\--

 

“Hard to believe you've lived in a tent just a few months ago.” The huntress comments while she gestures around with her ale in her hand.

 

“I know.” Zia chuckles as she leans casually against the stairs. “I can't believe I finally own a whole house, I really needed a place to store all this things, honesty I lost count on how many jewelry I… found.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Alea grins mischievously at her friend. “Just be careful, I'd miss you if you'd spend the rest of your days behind bars, not to mention your new daughter.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Does Farkas know?”

 

Zia frowns. “Know what?” She asks before she takes a sip of her own ale.

 

“Well, you know, your new career and his fatherhood.”

 

Zia chokes on her beer, coughing hard before she faces Aela again.

 

The huntress laughs loudly when Zias face turn red, whether it's from coughing or from embarrassment she can't tell but its funny nevertheless.

 

“No to the career and no to fatherhood, why the hell would you call it that?”

 

“Oh, come on. You two are as thick as thieves… pun intended.”

 

“You're unbelievable, Aela.”

 

The huntress smilies into her bottle.

 

“And why not two mommies?”

 

Now it's Aelas turn to choke on the alcohol, also changing the color of her face to a deep red.

 

Tears of amusement begin to well up in Zias eyes. A knock on the door makes her turn. “It's open!”

 

She wipes her tears away with the sleeve of her new dress when Farkas enters with a basket full of bottles.

 

“Oh, didn't know you have guests.”

 

“No problem, icebrain. My ale's already empty, I'll leave you two alone.” With that the huntress takes her coat and steps out of the door. Her cheeks are still burning.

 

“We just talked about you.”

 

Farkas turns his face from the door back to Zia again. “You did? Nasty stuff?” He jokes.

 

“Always. What's that?” The woman points at the basked.

 

“Oh, eh, for you. I, well it's a welcome-back gift for you. I know it's already late but when I wanted to buy it I had to head back home and gather my gold and then Vilkas wanted something and well… here.” He explains almost sheepishly when he hands her the basket.

 

“That's sweet, thank you.” Carefully she places the unexpected heavy basket on the kitchen table. “But wait, you wanted to give me alcohol and in order to do so you had to return back home?”

 

“Ah, yes?” He looks at her a bit confused.

 

“Home. Down the ‘mead’-hall to your room with an always good stocked bar?”

 

Zia can see the gears in Farkas head working until it finally hits him and he looks at her with a blank face.

 

“You're cute when you're dopey. I really appreciate the extra work you put into this. Thank you, Farkas.”

 

A smile returns to his face again. “Maybe I deserve being called ice brain sometimes. Ah, and I wanted to ask you if you'd like to accompany me tomorrow to a job, near Dawnstar are wolves attacking the farmers.”

 

“Actually I'll have to leave early tomorrow morning, I'll wait for Lydia to move her things to the second room upstairs, she'll look after Lucia and after that I'll have to get something for Kodlak, I want to be back home before the night.”

 

“Oh, okay. Will I, eh we see you tomorrow at dinner then?”

 

Zia smiles slightly. “Yes, when everything works out as planned,you'll see me then.”

 

“Perfect, that would be the first time since-”

 

Farkas gets cut off by a voice from upstairs. “I can't sleep.”

 

Both Nord turn to the stairs, where Lucia is standing in a nightgown and a doll in her arms.

 

“I'll join you in a minute, sweet pea. You can chose a bedtime story in the meantime, yeah?

 

The little girl nods and disappears again. Zia turns to an now once again confused Farkas but the woman just shakes her head. “I'll explain it to you tomorrow at the dinner, okay?”

 

“Ah, sure. I'll take my leave then. Good night.” He steps closer to hug her goodbye, still sort of stiff and sheepish.

 

“Good night, big guy.”

 

 

\--

 

 

After the small party in honor of Kodlak and his now free soul, only the inner circle of the Companions and Zias daughter are still in the mead hall.

 

The little girl is curled up in hers mothers lap and fast asleep. Zia plays with her hair while the others watch them.

 

Vilkas is the first to stand up, he obviously had a few beers or many if his lost of balance is any indicator.

 

He hits his twin and Aela on their shoulders as a ‘good night’ before he stumbles his way to the quarters.

 

The other two turn their attention back to the woman with the child.

 

“They are so cute.” Aela whispers while her cheeks turn slightly pink. Farkas can't tell if that's the alcohol or something else. He just answers with a “Hm.”

 

“I mean, look.”.The huntress continues. “Lucia couldn't be any more lucky. Zia is perfect, she's fearless, caring, intelligent, beautiful… just perfect.”

 

Farkas chuckles, Aela is definitely drunk as well, the way she struggled with the word intelligent was hilarious. But suddenly it his him.

 

He turns his head to her. “You… You fancy her.” It's more a statement than a question. Aela looks up at him with her cheeks even more pink. “You don't?”

 

Farkas is stunned by the question. His silence answers her question. Aela pets him on his shoulder as she stands up. “Don't worry, icebrain. I know, when a battle is lost.”

 

And with that she leaves the table as well and disappears behind the doors to the quarters.

 

Unsure of what to do, Farkas stands up as well to take the seat next to Zia.

 

She smiles at him when he sits down. Farkas is glad to already sit again, her smile always make his knees week. “Hey.”

 

She chuckles before she replies with a “Hey.” as well.

 

They look at each other in silence that slowly starts to feel uncomfortable. “Ah, so…” Farkas starts nervously. “You're a mother now?”

 

“What gave it away, the child in my arms?” She jokes.

 

“Yeah, now that you mention it. Well, is there a father, too?” Smooth, Farkas, he thinks to himself.

 

“No there's not-” He feels hope raising in him. ”But I laid my eyes on someone.” And there it goes again. Of course she has. As far as he knows everyone but two of the Companions would like to bed her.

 

“But I'm not sure if he's interested in me as well.”

 

“He'd be an idiot if he's not.” That blurred out without a thought but Zias laughs, a sound Fakars came to lov- to fancy very fast.

 

“Care to walk us home? I think I might be a bit too drunk to trust my legs.”

 

“Of course.” The Nord raises to his feet a bit too fast and too powerful, he hits the table a bit too hard, causing it to almost flip over.

 

Like a gentleman he reaches for her hand to help her up. With reddening cheeks she lays her hand in his.

 

Together they make their way to the door, Farkas quickly opens it for her and the little one in her arms.

 

When they cross the markets he has to get to know more about the man Zia was talking about. “So, does he know you're having a child?”

 

“Yes he does, though I don't know his thoughts about it. If he'd be okay with it.”

 

“Why not? You're a good mother as far as I can tell.”

 

“Many men rather have a woman without, well... baggage.”

 

Farkas frowns. “Well, if he sees Lucia as baggage you should kick him in his jewels.”

 

Zia just shakes her head smiling. “You're really interested in my love life, are you.”

 

“I, eh, no… I mean yes but eh…” Farkas doesn't see a way out of it. “What I mean is that you're important to me and with that Lucia, also. I just doesn't want you to fall for someone unworthy.”

 

“Unworthy? Farkas, I'm not a queen.” She laughs. “But I appreciate your concern. And by the way I think he is worthy.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Let me think, he's strong, sometimes rude, pretty taciturn and distant but once you get to know him you realize he's kind, caring, still rude but he doesn't mean any harm by it. He's not just a fearless warrior, but also a big teddy bear you just want to cuddle.”

 

Damn, sounds worthy indeed. Farkas doesn't know how to reply, neither if he even wants to know anything more.

 

When they finally arrive at her house she turns around to him. “Thank you for the walk, Farkas. Any other questions swirling around in your head?”

 

“Do I know him?”

 

Smiling Zia crosses the distance between them. She raises to her tiptoes. “You do.” And kisses him on his cheek before she quickly bets good night and disappears in her home.

 

Farkas still feels his skin tingling as he watches the door for a moment. Perfect, how does he find out who she meant?

 

 

 


End file.
